


won't you help me feel something again

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Brief Mentions of Boners, Confessions, Discussion, Feelings, Get together fic, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: It starts with a kiss.





	won't you help me feel something again

**Author's Note:**

> more zagene, bc they won't leave me alone. written to the tune of ['sober up' by AJR](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DC_TrsY7U3A) which is my main Zagene song, as are a lot of songs by AJR. check them out! 
> 
> big thanks to hannah for beta'ing! 
> 
> enjoy!

Zach lets Eugene back him into a corner. He rubs a thumb over Eugene’s pulse, fluttering under his fingertip, and lets out a shuddering sigh as Eugene’s hands find his hips. The kiss breaks as they gasp for air; Zach opens his eyes and finds Eugene staring back at him with a heavy gaze. Zach wants to say something, knows he should—what they’re doing, it isn’t smart—but he can’t bring himself to speak. He slides his hand to grip Eugene by the back of the neck and haul him in for another kiss.

Eugene goes easily and slots a leg between Zach’s thighs. Up against the wall, cornered like this, their height difference feels stark and thrilling. Zach has to tilt his head back to reach and Eugene has to lean down just slightly. Eugene squeezes his hips and tugs him closer, brings their groins together. 

Zach moans suddenly into the kiss and his nails bite into the skin of Eugene’s neck. “Eugene,” he breathes as the other man pulls back. Eugene doesn’t answer him and instead busies himself with peppering kisses along Zach’s jaw, down his neck. Zach bites back a whimper. “Eugene, stop.”

Eugene freezes. His breath comes in fast and hot pants against the dip where Zach’s neck meets shoulder. 

Zach swallows. “We should talk.”

Eugene groans against his neck. “Let’s not,” he says, nipping at the sensitive skin. 

Zach shivers. Eugene’s smirk on his skin burns. “We  _ need  _ to talk,” Zach says a little more firmly. “I’m not—I’m not going to just fuck around.”

Eugene slowly kisses his way back up to Zach’s mouth and the conversation gets derailed for a few minutes as they make out again. Zach winds his arms around Eugene’s shoulders and Eugene’s hands slip into the back pockets of Zach’s jeans. There’s virtually no space between them like this; their cocks are hot and hard against each other, even through layers of denim. 

“Eugene,” Zach says again, but it comes out more like a whine. He turns his head to the side when Eugene dives in for another kiss; his lips land on Zach’s cheek instead but it doesn’t stop him. Eugene’s lips glide until he reaches the hinge of Zach’s jaw and bites, sucking on the skin not quite hard enough to leave a mark. “ _ Eugene. _ ”

He stops, but the breath he huffs against Zach’s jaw isn’t happy. 

“We can’t,” Zach murmurs. He still can’t look at Eugene, has to keep his head turned to the side. “I don’t want to do it like this.”

Eugene rolls his hips forward, and the heat that zips through Zach’s body has him scrambling to put some distance between them. Eugene doesn’t fight it: he obediently steps back and lets his hands fall from Zach’s hips. The loss of his body heat is dizzying; Zach sways where he stands and tries to clear his thoughts. 

Zach finally looks up at him to see Eugene’s lips are kiss-bitten and his cheeks flushed. He still looks mostly unflappable, although his hair is slightly mussed from Zach’s hands finding it earlier.

“You  _ do  _ want this, though.” Eugene says it quietly, not quite a question and not quite a statement. 

Zach swallows nervously. “Of course I do. I’m pretty sure I’m the least subtle person on the planet.” He smiles for a second but drops it when Eugene doesn’t smile back. “But not like this.” 

Eugene only stares back at him.

“Not just some—some quick one-off thing. Not something that’s happening just because I’m here, and you’re horny.”

Zach feels a little guilty when a flash of hurt crosses Eugene’s face, but powers on.

“Our friendship,” Zach says, “isn’t worth a quick fuck. And neither is the channel.” Hesitantly, he lays his hands on Eugene’s chest. It rises and falls beneath his palms and Zach can just barely feel his heartbeat. “I’d rather have what we have now.” He stops, lips pursed. “Or what we had  _ before _ ,” he gestures vaguely with one hand, to the before—

Before Eugene had stormed into the office, before Eugene had cupped his face with his big hands and tugged Zach in for a devastating kiss. 

“I’d rather have  _ that _ , than this.” Zach motions between them. He notes, blushing lightly, that Eugene is still hard in his tight jeans. It’s hard not to notice. Zach sighs and nods, more to himself than Eugene. “I’ve thought about it a lot.”

Eugene snorts and mutters something that sounds like, “Of course you have.” 

Zach ignores it. “I’ve thought about it a lot, and what it would mean for everything. We have to think about people other than ourselves. We have to think about stuff other than our dicks.”

Eugene still stares intensely at him, and Zach opens his mouth to speak again. He’s pretty much said his piece, he doesn’t know what else he would say, but he’s got to say something. This silence is stifling and the urge to ramble is too strong to ignore. He gets as far as parting his lips and inhaling deeply before Eugene cuts him off.

“I don’t want some quick fuck.” Eugene speaks slow and haltingly. Like he’s parsing through his words as they come to him and only saying the most crucial ones. His eyes are hard and determined and Zach can’t look away. “Zach, you—?” Eugene breaks off with a groan. He brings a hand to his face and pinches the bridge of his nose.

“I, what?” Zach asks softly. 

Eugene crowds closer to him again but doesn’t touch him or trap him in the corner again. There’s a perfectly viable escape route, should Zach need it, just to Eugene’s left and over Keith’s spinny chair. Zach’s so caught up in determining the trajectory he’d take if he tried to jump over the chair to make it to the door, he almost misses it when Eugene starts to speak again.

“You don’t get it,” Eugene says softly. “I’ve thought about it a lot, too.” He steps close enough to presses his forehead against Zach’s. He’s breathing heavy but it’s not desperate, panting gasps like he’s turned on. It’s measured and slow, just deep, fanning against Zach’s face. “I’ve thought about it so fucking much. I can’t  _ stop _ thinking about it.” He sounds genuinely angry, and for a second Zach’s own frustration flares. 

Eugene’s eyes open and his gaze is so startingly soft, Zach’s words fail him. His frustration fizzles out like a dying campfire. “I thought it was  _ just  _ attraction for a long time. You’re cute. We’re close. Why wouldn’t I be attracted to you?”

“Uh, well, for starters—?”

“Don’t answer that,” Eugene cuts over him, a smirk curling at the corners of his mouth.

Zach nods. 

“I thought it was  _ just _ attraction for a long time, and that maybe, it would go away.”

“But it didn’t.”

Eugene grins almost ruefully. “No.” There’s still a blush staining his cheeks and for a second, Zach marvels that  _ this _ is really his life. Eugene is staring him down in their Try Guys office, looking at him like he’s the most complex problem and answer rolled into one. Eugene is admitting that he finds Zach attractive and that, what, he wants more? He actually wants what Zach wants? 

“You make me feel… Like nothing else has, not in a long time.” Eugene admits it so quietly, Zach has to lean in to hear him. 

“Are you serious?” Zach can’t help but ask.

Eugene bites his bottom lip for a second before nodding. “Yeah.” He shrugs faintly. “I don’t want this to be a one-time thing, or just  _ fucking _ .” His expression turns a little lecherous and Zach can’t deny the heat that blooms in his stomach. “Definitely  _ some _ fucking, though.”

Zach grins back shakily. His hands are still on Eugene’s chest and he slides them up to cup the other man’s cheeks. “Okay,” he says softly.

“Okay?”

Zach nods. “If we’re on the same page, how about we grab dinner tonight?” 

Eugene pulls back far enough to look Zach in the eye; his gaze is searching, but he must find whatever he’s looking for. He flashes Zach a little sideways grin before ducking down to kiss him. This kiss is gentler and softer than all the ones before. It’s warm and sweet and Zach presses into it eagerly. 

They pull apart at the same time but they don’t go far. Zach’s hands still cup Eugene’s cheeks, and Eugene’s hands grip Zach’s waist tight. 

“So, dinner?” Zach says.

Eugene nods and kisses him again chastely. “Dinner,” he agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> this didn't turn out nearly as angsty or emotional as i intended, but oh well!


End file.
